Ingrid Weiss (Tom Strong)
' Ingrid Weiss' is an immortal Nazi super-woman. She’s an enemy of Tom Strong. History: Ingrid Weiss is the result of a project under the Third Reich to create an ubermensch. Or, in this case, an uberfrau. The exact nature of the experiment behind Weiss is unclear, but she has referred to selective breeding and being raised in inhuman circumstances, much like Tom Strong. Strong and Weiss had their first encounter in Berlin in 1945. Tom Strong was scouting way ahead of Allied forces and slightly ahead of Soviet forces. He was captured by Weiss, and rendered unconscious. Weiss’ plan was to mate with Strong in order to give birth to the first of a bright, perfect, Aryan race of supermen. Although she completely failed to convince Strong, she sampled semen from him while he was unconscious. Strong escaped his bonds after waking up, and both combatants were separated in the explosion of the building they were in. Weiss was half-heartedly believed dead. Post-bellum There were apparently no further confrontation between Weiss (who had of course escaped Berlin unharmed) and Strong until 2000. In 1990, she used Strong’s semen to impregnate herself, and had a son. By 2000, Weiss had enough resources to own a small flying aircraft carrier, complete with half a squadron of WWII-style fighter-bombers, all flown by female Nazi aircrews. She also was allied with world-class science villain Paul Saveen to take her revenge on Strong. During that case, Strong met his son, named Albrecht – then about 10. It was also discovered that “Saveen” was an impostor. He was actually a low-class shape changing criminal. Weiss was beaten by Tahlua Strong, Tom Strong’s wife. Mrs. Strong was wearing the powerful Atomic Knuckles, an old speed- and power-enhancing pair of gloves built by Saveen. Weiss chose to leave since she had been duped by the false Saveen. Tahlua chose to spare her life when Weiss asked not to be killed in front of her son. Appearance: Weiss is brain-stoppingly beautiful and shapely, and a big fun of leathers-and-Nazi kinky outfits. For her vehicles and headquarters she will go for lots of blacks and reds, with swastikas, monumental architecture and bonfires symbolising the eternal flame of Nazism. Personality Weiss is very much the “evil haughty noblewoman” type. She’s proud and domineering, and uses a lot of German words in her speech when speaking English. Weiss is deeply racist and believe that Aryans should hold utter power over “inferior” species of humanity. She even regretted that Tom Strong had brown, rather than blond, hair. Her goal is to create one empire with her as it's ruler. During her interactions with Tom she acted flirtatiously and tried to convince him to join her. Even during her fights she playfully flirted with him and mentioned that she clearly fancied him. She sees herself more as the mother of a new, perfect race than a stand-alone, despite being justifiably very confident in her abilities. Thus, she is very attached to her son and is a loving mother, despite having raised Albrecht to fully embrace her hateful racist creed. Powers and abilities: Ingrid Weiss is superhumanly fast, agile, strong and durable. Weiss will survive huge explosions, collapsing buildings and the like with ease – and walk through raging infernos without any damage. She can defeat Tom Strong himself in hand to hand combat with ease. During her confrontations with him she effortlessly overpowered him, showing that he was no match for her. She mentioned that if she wanted she could break him in half or rip his brains out before he would even be able to make a move. She enjoys showing off her prowess and grace by moving in a highly acrobatic manner. It is unclear whether she is immortal or has merely extremely slowed aging. But she didn’t seem to have aged a day between 1945 and 2000, making her practically immortal and eternally young. 527768-ingrid_weiss2.jpg 527769-ingrid_weiss.jpg Ingrid-Weiss-America-Best-Comics-Tom-Strong-Nazi-a.jpg Ingrid-Weiss-America-Best-Comics-Tom-Strong-Nazi-b.jpg Tom_Strong_Vol_1_4.jpg ingridw.jpg 2871112-ingrid_weiss4_z.jpg S.G.jpg 5793242-ingridweiss.jpg 3352884537_dbee36a234_z.jpg tumblr_muds4oFFXy1szfy48o1_500.png Category:1990s Category:Blonde Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Dominatrix Category:Nazi Category:Racist Category:Supremacist Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Choker Necklace Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Leather Category:Opera Gloves Category:Boots